


Break My Heart

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Brittle Bones [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Old Friends, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard
Series: Brittle Bones [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692271
Kudos: 3





	Break My Heart

Shepard sighed as he paced back and forth in his cabin, his mind racing full of worry as he reread the email he had gotten not long ago

"To: Commander Shepard  
From: Major Kaidan Alenko

Shepard, come see me on the Citadel when you have a spare moment. I need to speak to you about something immediately. 

Kaidan"

"What the hell could this be about?..."

"What is what about Shep?"

Shepard flinched and looked down at Jeff as he realized he had said his thoughts out loud on accident

"The email from Kaidan, it says virtually nothing"

"Oh.. that.. I see"

"Is something wrong Jeff?"

The tone in his voice worried him, it sounded like he was jealous but he wasn't really sure and that caused his heart to ache at the thought.

"No, nothing's wrong" 

"Oh alright then"

Shepard shakes his head as he reached for his armor and started to strap it on, but stopped when he noticed Jeff was standing by the door staring at him with a blank expression

"I'll see you later Commander, I got a shift to get to" 

That hurt, hurt more than what he thought it would. The tone in his voice and being called commander by him hurt, but he didn't let that get in his way of talking to Kaidan or so he thought. As he approached the room he found himself standing out of it and wondering if he would say something similar? But he entered in anyways

"Hey Shepard, glad you got my message."

"How you doing Kaidan?"

The tone in his voice worried him as he sat down and folded his hand in his lap

"I'm doing fine, just wanted to talk about... something"

"Yeah? About what?"

Uh oh.. he thought as he wondered if his tone told him what this was about

"Your relationship with Joker"

Ah for fuck sakes

"I don't think it's healthy for you two to be together."

"Uh huh.."

"Shepard don't take it the wrong way but I don't think it's what's making you happy"

Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing, the man he thought was one of his closest friends, saying this? It hut him. It broke his heart and he could feel the anger boiling up inside him

"I'm trying to look out for your best interests but.."

"But what Kaidan?"

He closed his eyes and felt the anger getting harder to push back, the more he talked the more he wanted to snap at his words out of pain

"I think you should see someone else, you seemed distracted on Ma-"

That was the last straw, the last thing he needed to hear, especially coming from someone like Kaidan.

"Yeah? Who are you to tell me whether im happy or not? Who are to judge whether this is for my best interests?.. who else would I see? Kaidan? YOU? Because that isn't gonna happen"

"Shepard, whoa I didn't-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't. I knew this was gonna be a waste of time."

"Shepard wa-"

"Good bye Kaidan"

He left the room feeling more hurt then he ever had. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on by one of the few people he thought he could trust. Someone he thought that would support him no matter what but he was wrong. He felt the tears coming and he didn't stop them as he boarded the Normandy and disappeared into his cabin, locking it so only a few people could get in. The man broke his heart into a million pieces and he didn't know how to fix it, he didn't know if it could be fixed completely or at all.


End file.
